


Just a bit of heartache can fix it

by Justsomevoltronstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Lanceisindenial, Lone Wolf Keith, M/M, Match maker Allura, Multi, allurawontlistentolancesexcuses, keithkoganeheartbreak, klancesoulmates, klangst, lancewithalteanpowers, lonewolfkeith, sadkeithkogane, soulmateauklance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomevoltronstuff/pseuds/Justsomevoltronstuff
Summary: It had been a few years since the war had ended. Well ended for Lance, Lance who was farming away slowly recovering from the loss of Allura. Little did Lance know but he was yet to witness Keith with his own heart being broken.Since he’d taken to his farm life apart from the yearly gatherings he only really kept in contact with Keith, after everything it seemed that the pair were still destined to be close friends. With Keith making visits to stock up on supplies for missions. Until it had been several months since his last visit. And that’s when his dreams started. And when things changed.----Klance fic based after season 8 with a bit of Rigris x Keith added in.Adam is still alive but Curtis is in the picture with Shiro.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Regris (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. The dreams

Keith and his Galra team had been at the farm for the last few days gathering supplies and taking a well needed break from their normally mission filled lives. The weather had been so beautiful, blue skies, a slight breeze and warm summer air. Everything appeared as though it was normal enough except Lance hadn’t seen a certain mullet haired boy since the team had landed. Which to lance already felt off, he looked forward to the times of Keith's visits so for him not to see Keith felt wrong in a way. And that was probably why he found himself feeling deflated that afternoon.

Lance took a moment alone in the cargo hold that evening in a pair of comfortable shorts with a loose-fitting T shirt, wiping the sweat from his brow and opening his bottle as he took a break from warm early summer sun. At the same time Keith returned to the ship a communicator device in hand typing away and probably monitoring reports from the blades. His brows furrowed with a small frown forming on his lips. And Lance knew the moment he laid his eyes on him that something was wrong. If that’s one thing he’d come to learn about Keith despite his walls and stubbornness is whenever there was a problem, he would throw himself deeply into something else just to ignore the emotions that would bubble up beneath the surface.. Lance let out a sigh which made Keith finally look over at him from what he’d been doing with the reports on his device.

“Lance…” Keith spoke with an off tone, almost surprised but Lance felt as though there may have been more to it. But he decided to ignore it.

“Keith my man.” He gives him a grin and places his lid back on his bottle of water. Casually walking up to him.

“I was starting to think you had left your team here and gone off somewhere with Cosmo.” Lance gave a stretch still sharing a fond smile at Keith. Who only shrugged and turned his attention back to the device in his hands.

“Why?” Keith asks giving lance a side glance along with a confused look which confirmed his suspicion that indeed something was eating away at Keith.

“Well, you haven’t come to any of my family’s dinners this visit. I get you’re a busy general, but you normally sit with us at least one night,” Lance gave Keith a small concerned glance and Keith turned his Purple eyed gaze away. And their lance saw the walls going up shutting him out he really had thought they’d gotten closer, but then…  
“Keith... Is everything alright? I know your busy and all but we’re still a team you can- “Lance wasn’t prepared for the interruption.

“I’m returning to working the front lines” Keith blurted out looking back at the one reported that had created such a conflict with himself. Not to mention the loss of his brother Shiro.

REPORT:  
MISSING BLADES  
AGDOVE  
DHEHT  
JUX  
REGRIS  
ROG  
ZUCXID

But a silence had fallen between the pair still stood in the cargo hold. A deeply unsettling one for them. Lance never liked to hear that there was still conflict going on, so it was something they agreed never to discuss. Yet. That was only because Keith had claimed he wouldn’t be doing any of the missions to deal with the last of the rebelling Galra. He’d claimed that now he just wanted to stay and help the universe recover. The silence between them still lingered and Keith knew he had to say something to break it.  
“I Have to go.”  
“No Keith, you don’t. I Know you think you must, but we’ve done our part all of us. And you, you keep doing so much. But now you have to leave the fighting to someone else.” Lance spoke in retaliation; he had started off angry, but his tone softened trying to convince him that he needed to stop. But Keith shook his head not meeting the blue-eyed boy in the eyes.  
“You don’t understand. I have to go. It’s all right for you Lance you. You get to stay here on your comfy little farm and pretend that Allura made everything perfect and peaceful but that’s not true there's still a fight going on and it needs to stop. All of it.” Keith spoke coldly. While Keith had been there for Lance after everything with Allura, helping him get his family set up and having them all in one place to help care for him and get him through the bad. Lance had not once been willing to learn that Keith was still going through the hard times. Lance didn’t even know of the turmoil that had happened with him and Shiro a month ago. He didn’t know that Keith had tried to give himself something more. Something more than being invisible to the person he really wanted, by being with Regris, his boyfriend if that could be deemed the right word. And now even Regris was lost to him which left him where he was now ready to commit to bringing the lost team back but that meant going back to the fighting. Which everyone from Voltron didn’t want. Even his team now with Acxa, Ezor and (Beyond some belief) Zethrid don’t want him to leave to go on the rescue mission.  
But this was Regris. Keith’s Regris the one blade who’d been there from the start of his blade work the one who had helped him understand his heritage. The one who helped him learn to use his Galra abilities to hone his skills and become better. The one who had been there through the aftershocks of the worst missions especially during his close call during the battle for Naxezla, the one time he’d never talked after a battle. But more than anything Keith was afraid to loose Regris because he was sure he could never again be close to another like that, (despite the fact that Regris wasn't his first choice Keith never got his hopes up) sure they had their problems but their connection was why Keith had stayed in the blade. But before anymore could be said between them a not so sneaky Veronica and Acxa came giggling and kissing into the cargo hold and as Lances attention was drawn to them Keith slipped away sending his commitment to Kolivan, to be part of the rescue mission. That night Keith made the whole team leave before supper was served in the McClain household.  
\-------------------------------------------  
A few months go by since the last time Lance saw Keith. From time to time he’d find himself worrying about that reckless mullet boy. Even though Lance knew he could hold his own so easily. He also knew how rash Keith could be. But it was one of those times on a sleepless night that Keith had wondered into his mind as he looked out his window feeling the chill in the air of his room meaning autumn was now on its way. Yet as Lance closed his eyes, he found himself asleep but now awake in a dream. But it wasn’t from Lances own view, it was as though Lance was looking through Keith’s eyes watching him on a mission clearly in some run down Galra base.  
Looking out from Keith's eyes he watched him slowly working his way into it, Lance could feel Keith's chest beating quickly as he made sure every corner and turn, and room was clear as he proceeded through the dimly lit base. It was possible Keith had managed to get a generator working. but as Keith swiftly made his way down deeper into the old base, he noticed signs of a fight pausing Keith touched his hand over a deep gouge in the wall. Possibly made by a blade but Lance felt Keith becoming even more alert clearly, he'd seen the marking before. Lance felt Keith grip his blade tighter in his hand as he proceeded this time slower until, in the moment lance sensed a name but he couldn't quite make it out among the array of thoughts and emotions running round Keith’s head the strongest being, he’s got to be here he has to. Then Keith rounded a corner and was confronted by two oversized Sentries. There was knocking and Lance was pulled away from his dream not realizing how late it was as he woke. His mother peering around the door.  
“Mijo, breakfast is ready.” Mrs McClain smiled at lance, but lance knew better than to laze around in bed, there were chores to do. Besides his dream was becoming a hazy memory something he thought wasn’t important until the following night he had another dream. Again, it was from Keith’s perspective, but the location was different, and he could see that Keith was in a meeting with images of Blade members who had gone missing on a mission. As Lance witnessed the scene, he felt his eyes being pulled in the direction on one specific Blade, was that? Regris? And yet as he realized that he was startled awake to the middle of the night.  
A week passed with each night having the same style of dreams, always from Keith’s perspective and Lance discovered that he was seeing things that were in the past but some of his dreams like the first one he felt hadn't happened yet. One night he dreamed of him and Keith having a sparring session on the castles training deck, it was one of the first ones that the pair had managed to have without arguing. Another was when Keith and lance were sat atop black before his first…and only true date with Allura. That dream sat heavy in his heart the next day but he knew it wasn’t because of the memories of Allura it was because he’d felt the deep care and affection Keith had had at that point in time. It made him question what it even meant. He had a few of Keith on his aid missions. Which made Lance smile, he’d forgotten that despite being away from home he had always found it interesting with all the different planets and people and civilizations.  
After a few nights his sister Veronica was working with Lance in the fields, Lance had his head buried deep in questions about his dreams, he didn't understand why they kept coming to him and never in the right order. His dream last night was by far the most concerning. He'd dreamt of Keith talking to Shiro explaining to him that he was going back out on the front to find a lost team. Things got heated between them both and Keith let slip that Adam was still alive, making Shiro freeze going alarmingly calm and telling Keith to leave. The news that Adam was alive had shocked Lance but not half as much as the fact Keith and Shiro had fallen out. After everything they'd experienced, he'd never thought that they would ever end up on those terms. And he was even more worried by the fact neither of them had told him, sure he didn't see Shiro often but, surely Keith knew he could talk to him, right?  
"...ance.... Lance?"  
Lance was pulled away from his thoughts by his sister calling him, as he noticed that he'd managed to dig a rather substantial hole in the ground.  
"yeah?" he smiled at her trying to put his thoughts aside.  
"Don't give me that look what’s the matter? you've got your head in the clouds. What’s going on?" Veronica spoke raising a brow at him and lance let out a heavy sigh.  
"I'm not even sure...I... I’ve been having these dreams..." Lance started playing with his shovel and Veronica looked at him softly. "At first, I thought they were normal everyday dreams, but they keep happening with one thing in common and its starting to freak me out..."  
"And what is it?"  
"Keith..."  
Veronica pushed her shovel hard into the dirt and faced lance properly.  
"Keith. I should have known" she smiled to herself. "Whatever these dreams are Lance, you just need to find out what truth lies behind them alright? Your smart enough Lance you'll get there." Veronica smiled before picking up her shovel and continuing to work on the field. Lance sighed grabbing his and fixing up the hole he'd made. Veronica had a point. 

That evening for the first-time lance went out, that's not to say he hadn't left the farm in the last few years because he had but those were only the times to go on errands or to meet the team. This time he'd taken his dad's old blue pickup truck and began the hour-long drive to Shiro's. He needed answers, maybe he'd be able to pass off his dreams if they proved to be false. 

When he reached Shiro's house luckily the lights were on, Lance knew he should have contacted him first, but he couldn't manage it he knew he would have talked himself out of it and continued with no idea what his dreams meant. And if he sat in the truck too long, he knew he was just going to do the same thing, so with some reluctance he parked up the truck and walked up the path ringing the door of the house. Holding his breath seriously questioning why he was here and what on earth he was going to say. But before he could turn back the door opened to reveal the oh so familiar face yet older face of Shiro and despite the change in their lives Shiro was still someone that managed to give Lance a calm grounding feeling. Enough to at least sooth his desire to not ask about his dream.  
"Lance!" Shiro beamed and pulled him in for a hug. Which he accepted happily.  
"Hey Shiro." Lance hummed hugging him back as Curtis came out from the living room with a tea towel and a cup in hand, looking at Lance with surprise. And after a few moments Shiro let go pulling back inviting him inside.  
"Come in Lance, it’s been so long,"  
"Yeah it has I… Uh I'm sorry for not visiting sooner and showing up like this." Lance gave a soft laugh and Shiro looked at him curiously still with that leader expression but also one like his older brother would at times. They walked into the living room, which felt so comfy and friendly there was a small fireplace, and on the mantle and the walls filled with several pictures one big picture of the whole Voltron team on Altea. Which made Lance smile fondly. And as his eyes skimmed over the pictures Shiro spoke quietly to Curtis before Curtis left the pair alone together.

He knew that Shiro and Curtis had spent nearly a year decorating their home and building some custom furniture for it, but it showed. Yet the fact that it had been made by hand made the whole house that much nicer putting Lance at ease.  
"So what can I do for you Lance?" Shiro turned to look at Lance seeing him eyeing up a picture of Shiro and Keith together on their hover bikes. Keith wearing the brightest smile Lance had seen.  
"Who said I wanted something?" Lance looks at Shiro giving him a playful smile. To which Shiro chuckled and rolled his eyes.  
"Lance after all the time we spent in space, I know when you've got something on your mind." Shiro nodded in the direction of the picture of him and Keith. "I'm guessing it’s about Keith." He spoke his voice going a little off in a way Lance couldn't quite place. Lance sighed.  
"Well...yeah but Shiro I just… what I want to talk to you about I don't want you to be mad or anything..." Lance scratched the back of his neck his brows furrowing slightly as he avoided looking Shiro in the eyes, he had no idea how he was going to tell Shiro what was going on. Let alone explain the fact he'd seen a dream that had him and Keith having an argument in it.  
"Alright Lance sit down with me and explain it I promise to just listen to what you have to say"  
Lance took a deep breath nodding as he and Shiro sat down and lance began the retelling of his dreams and accidentally letting slip how they made him feel, Shiro, being Shiro kept a calm but even he couldn't hide his reactions completely. At times he smiled and other times he went into his serious thinking face. But the most noticeable reaction came when Lance revealed his Last dream, part of the argument he'd witness had gotten fuzzy by now but the look on Shiro's face gave away that it had indeed happened. Once he had finished explaining Lance looked at Shiro softly, his bright blue orbs looking for answers.  
"Lance...that argument you saw happened almost six months ago." Shiro revealed. "Keith had explained to me that his partner...Boyfriend Regris was going on a dangerous infiltration mission, and that he was planning on going with him, but I stepped in and Called Kolivan and made sure that Keith wasn't allowed to go with him, I did it out of protection. But You know Keith. He discovered I’d put a word in, he was angry but a month after that's when we had the argument you saw... Regris' whole team hadn't been heard from since their first week out on mission. Keith intended to come here to tell me he was going to go look for him, and... that’s when things got a little tense. And he brought Adam up. I know I shouldn't have sent him away, but he won’t answer my calls and hasn't even come back to visit me." Shiro explained with a defeated tone, his face looked on the side of guilty.  
Lance was shocked to say the least. Shocked that his dreams were real. But there was more to how he was feeling, perhaps it was a pang of jealousy to find that Keith had found someone and as a friend he knew he should be happy but Regris was putting Keith at risk somehow and that wasn't okay no matter what they were to each other.  
"Aside from that Lance I can't really say why you’re having these dreams. Maybe it would be better for you to talk with Coran, it might be something Altean." Shiro offered and Lance nodded keeping quiet as much as Coran was an amazing person, Lance wasn't sure if he wanted to explain what was happening to him. After all having one dramatic person in his life was enough, that person of course being himself, and Coran could be too much even for Lance. And that says a lot when he grew up with all his siblings  
"Thanks Shiro but I just, I think I need to think about these dreams and work out what they mean myself." Lance stood up followed by Shiro who embraced him again.  
"Of course, But just remember that, even though Voltron is no longer needed the whole team is there to help you Lance, no matter what."  
With a goodbye and a refusal to stay even for a coffee, Lance left Shiro's home and got back into the dusty blue pickup as the light had near enough faded and began the long lonely drive home. Lance’s head was still spinning, he had thought that he and Keith had grown closer since the defeat of the galran empire, and Lance's return to earth. But now he was shocked by how little he knew Keith. More now than ever before. Hugging the wheel tight in his hands, his mind wondered back to the time of his 'rivalry' with Keith and he wondered if he hadn't been so head strong in becoming better than the mullet haired Kogane would things have been different?  
Another 2 weeks passed, and the dreams still hadn't stopped, by now Lance had begun recording them down in a small journal trying to figure them out. It was starting to impact him even more, new regrets surfacing, and his mother and Father had changed his chores because of how deeply distracted he would get. Then, on the night that marked a month since the dreams had started. A new kind of dream came to him in the night.  
In this dream he was watching Keith from another perspective seeing him looking rather beaten on all fronts, His blade suit on and damaged badly, with gouges and blood pouring from one of his sides. Keith limped into his small ship and collapsed to the floor in a complete breakdown. Curling up on himself sobbing silently into his hands. Lance was stunned to see Keith in such a bad way, but the dream continued, after some time Keith gathered himself some and picked up his communicator, and the first thing he did was go to lance’s number. But he hesitated finger lingering on the digital projection to call only for another wave of hard emotion to hit him, and as he was there crying the dream faded out and lance woke. With a single tear running down his cheek.  
In that moment Lance knew the dream had to be real and happening right now on another planet, after all why else would he feel this tearing in his gut? Maybe it was an Altean ability Allura gave him like Shiro suggested… either way he found himself jumping out of bed and running to his draw to get his communicator. Instantly calling Keith as soon as the device was in his hands. It took a few moments before Keith’s blade suit came up. His mask on with an identical scratch on it like Lance had seen in his dream.  
“Lance?” Keith spoke causing Lance to doubt his previous thought of his dream being true and having happened right in the moment, because Keith seemed to sound fine. Lance stared at him through his device. He must have looked concerned.  
“Lance? Is everything alright?” Keith called to him keeping his face hidden with his blade suit mask. Keith’s voice wavering slightly but enough for Lance to take notice.  
“Why aren't you taking your mask off?” Lance finally spoke breaking his silence and Keith sighed only softly with an air of reluctance as he shifted his device in his hand before seemingly shaking his head at nothing. The silence between them lasted seemingly forever.  
“Keith let me see your face please….” Lance swallowed a lump in his throat, a knot twisting in his stomach not that he understood why. And for once Keith’s fight was gone. He didn’t speak but pressed the button revealing his tear stained face his eyes were red and the once dazzling galaxy purple hues were now all glazed over and dull. Lance’s heart sank. “Keith….” He whispered and frowned. “What’s happened?” he asks softly. But he could see the pain on Keith’s face grow and his eyes began to tear up all over again. And that was it for Lance. He hated seeing Keith this way. He’d only ever seen Keith in such a state when he’d lost Shiro. Which led lance to his next sentence.  
“Keith Come home.”


	2. The gangs back together

Keith stood in the Mamora base with several other members. Kolivan was explaining the next areas which needed support with rebuilding and aid. Using the holographic map to highlight several planets.  
“Trotheem you take your team to Liyama. Kullaz you’ll cover Leshan and its moon. Keith you’ll take your team to Thanea.” Kolivan spoke highlighting the planets in turn. “However, Agdove I have a mission for you and your team. We’ve heard about some Galra hiding out in the nevurn system and we have reason to believe that one of Haggar’s old witches is aiding this rebellious group of Galra with developing weapons. I want you and your team to infiltrate and discover what their intentions are.”  
Keith Paled staring coldly at Kolivan yet before he could even open his mouth to speak his mothers hand grabbed his shoulder.  
“Keith not in front of everyone.” She spoke her eyes on Kolivan and voice low. Begrudgingly he shook his mother’s hand off his shoulder as Kolivan laid out the plans for aid letting Agdove go to prep his team for the mission brief.  
Once all the other team generals had been briefed Keith cornered Kolivan.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about the rebels?” Keith scowled and Kolivan sighed. “You Know that me and my team are the best for that kind of mission.”  
“Keith. Look I know you want to go but I think it best that you continue your mission. Agdove is going because its simply rumour. We’re hoping that, that’s all it is. If we discover there is more to it, I will keep you in the loop. Besides even though you are one of our best your still far too impulsive even now.” Kolivan spoke before slipping past Keith and going in the direction towards where Agdove went. And before Keith could follow his mother stepped in.  
“Keith.” Her tone warned him. And Keith let out a sigh.  
“Fine. But this isn’t over.”

Keith thought back to that mission declaration. Wishing that he could have done something more. The words he could have or should have said then maybe. Maybe he wouldn’t be here, in his ship making his way to the last location of the rebel group. He’d scoured several old bases. The signs of a beast evident in the trail of debris of bodies and broken buildings. This place was the last place he could go to before losing all traces of the rebel group. The Last traceable place to find Regris.  
When his ship landed at the base it was worse than the rest. Right as he entered there were a few sentries who were broken into chunks covered in deep gouging claw marks. As he worked into the base deeper, he came across a Galra that was much the same. His stomach twisted knowing that, that was the fate of the ones who rebelled. Knowing that Regris was an infiltrator. He continued. The base was dimly lit but the night vision in his suit helped him make his way. But he wasn’t prepared for the sight he saw as he entered a large room. Bodies scattered everywhere. Blood all over the floor and walls. And amongst the horror the beast in question. Hunched over gnawing on a leg in the corner. Keith stopped dead in his tracks clenching his blade tightly. The beast shifted and, in its action, spotted Keith. Suddenly rising to his feet. The beast stood easy at 10 feet tall. Huge claws emerged from its six hands and its green eyes stared at Keith who remained unmoving. Keith’s brain went into overdrive battle mode already looking to see if it had any notable weak spots. But the beast started on a run towards him slashing its long arms at him. Keith managed to avoid the first 4 but the last two caught him hard one briefly scratching his mask the other deeply gouging his side. Keith swung his blade catching the thing on its neck causing it to let out an ungodly howl. As its tail then swept Keith off his feet. His head hitting the floor with a hard-painful smack making Keith dizzy. Yet he still managed to roll away as the beast’s claws came down upon him. One catching his other side. Making Keith growl. He got to his feet his head still spinning and ran out of the way of more blows sent in his direction. With his blade still in hand and his vision starting to once again focus he turned his gaze on the beast which was again running a charge at him. Keith didn’t back away, he only charged back both screaming in yells of a growl and at the very last second Keith ducked into a skid his sides burning in agony as he brought his blade through the beast’s leg clean through. And it toppled over in an agonizing howl.  
As the beast fell Keith twisted his blood rushing out of his body growling in pain. And slicing his blade up the creatures back. Gouging it deeply as purple blood spilled out from its back. Keith stumbled falling to his knees as the beast hit the floor still trying to get up. But only able to turn itself to see where Keith was. Keith moved in for the final kill not without receiving several more cuts from the creature. He couldn’t get close enough to make the final kill. But then he saw it. The beast’s leg starting to grow back. He knew then he had to end it. Taking several steps back he ran at the beast jumping into the air above it and moved his blade into position. Leaving his body defenseless. The beast took full advantage slashing at him in crazed movements catching Keith’s back and his arm, his face and ankle. But then the blade cut down right into the heart of the beast and it went still. The blood poured from both and Keith’s arms twitched as he panted heavily. But then the creature began to change morphing slowly back to what it used to be, and Keith fell. Inching away. For he was no longer looking at the motionless beast that attacked him. But now he was looking upon a face he had hoped dearly to see alive. But was now dead by his hands. Regris. Keith’s eyes began to water as he looked upon the limp lifeless body of his boyfriend. His blade still penetrated deep into his chest. Keith let out a sob. His body still searing in pain, but he limped his way back over to Regris removing the blade that changed back into his knife. Dropping it on the floor and pulling Regris’ head into his lap. Sobbing.  
But the truth was Keith knew he had to leave his injuries could kill him if he didn’t get back to the Mamora base and get to a pod. Reluctantly he got back to his feet grabbing his blade and slowly limping his way back to the ship. Having to rely heavily on the wall’s as he went. As soon as he got to his ship he collapsed into a hard breakdown where the tears flowed. Both a mixture from the pain and the loss of his boyfriend. He sobbed uncontrollably for what felt like eternity. Before he felt himself calm down. Reaching to grab his communicator pulling up lance’s contact. Hesitating. He didn’t know if he should call. After all while he trusted lance so completely it was a new reminder that he would always be alone. More tears came and the device slipped from his hands. Yet moments later the device lit up with a call incoming. Lance. Lance was calling him.  
Keith quickly forced his tears to stop. Fixing his mask over his face before answering the phone.  
Lance’s face soon appeared it was dark, and he only had his lamp on. It must be the middle of the night on earth.  
“Lance?” Keith questioned doing his best to sound like his normal self. Lance just stared at him, but he looked concerned.  
“Lance? Is everything alright?” Keith called to him keeping his face hidden with his blade suit mask. Keith’s voice wavered and he bit his lip.  
“Why aren't you taking your mask off?” Lance finally spoke breaking his silence and Keith sighed only softly with an air of reluctance as he shifted his device in his hand before seemingly shaking his head at nothing. The silence between them lasted seemingly forever.  
“Keith let me see your face please….” Lance spoke gently his eyes bore into Keith’s like he knew. And in the moment Keith was deflated. He submitted and pressed the button making his mask disappear. Barely able to look at the other his chest pounding with anxiety.  
“Keith….” He whispered and frowned. “What’s happened?” he asks softly. Keith looked at the deep sadness and concern from lance feeling his chest get tight. As his eyes began to tear up all over again. Lance’s expression softened further as Keith watched.  
“Keith Come home.” Lance speaks gently.  
Keith lowered his head so Lance wouldn’t see the tears. Home? He thought. I don’t have a home. Not with the blades not with Voltron. And now not even with Regris. Keith chocked out a sob as he moved. Wincing and dropping his device allowing lance to see the severity of the wounds Keith had making him gasp.  
“Keith. Oh god. Keith you need to get to a pod your losing a lot of blood.” Lances voice became more strained, but it started to slip away as Keith faded into black.  
Lance began to panic on the other end of the phone calling Keith’s name louder and louder till Veronica came barging in. her anger of being woken stopped when she saw the tears threatening to spill from Lances eyes. And through the hologram of the call she could see wounds and blood. She quickly went and got her own communicator calling Acxa. Telling her what she saw before hanging up after the arrangement had been made to rescue Keith. Once she had she gets lance to end the call.  
Not before Lance adds. “Hang on Keith help is coming.” Together they phone Shiro. Where Lance explains what he’d witnessed in his dream and then the phone call. Shiro takes it all in.  
“I’ve called Acxa. Her and the others are taking a portable pod to Keith’s location.” Veronica adds.  
“alright well…I think Pidge and Hunk need to know what’s happened I’ll- “  
“Babe don’t worry I’ve been typing out messages to both of them” Curtis pipes up from beside Shiro. They were both in bed together and Shiro gives a skim read of the message. Before giving a nod to send it.  
Pidge answered it back almost instantly. Curtis gave the device to Shiro to read.  
“Alright Because Pidge still works with the garrison shes got a craft we can use that will take us to the Mamora base. She’s going to wake hunk to get him to come along. Veronica- “  
“Don’t worry Shiro I’ll get lance to the base give us an hour. We’ll see you guys there” Veronica spoke with a sad smile putting her hand on Lance’s shoulder. Lance was just quiet he hadn’t said a word since he’d explained things.  
“Okay I’ll see you both there Hunk lives about an hour away from the base too so we should all be there in almost the same time. Lance.” Shiro’s gaze fell upon him.  
“Try not to worry there’s help coming for Keith we’ll all be there for him and you.” Shiro spoke gently and lance looked up clear worry in his eyes.  
“I’ll see you soon” Shiro spoke looking him in the eyes and lance nodded. With that Veronica began to quickly pack away some of lances clothes and belongings as lance sat numbly on the bed.  
“Lance. He’s going to be okay” Veronica said softly as she put her hand on his shoulder with a bag of his clothes packed. Lance got dressed as veronica went downstairs to grab a small amount of supplies for lance to take with him before they both made their way out to her jeep.  
“What about ma and pa?” Lance finally spoke up realizing he was leaving once again.  
“Don’t worry Lance I’ll explain to them that you or Shiro will call us when you guys can. I won’t tell them everything though. But I’ll make sure they won’t worry.” Veronica offered a reassuring smile to him. And lance let out a sigh hopping into the jeep pushing his bags to the back seat as he and veronica then made their way to the garrison. Sure enough when they got there Hunk pulled up almost right after. He made a B line to lance pulling into a hard but protective hug.  
The two said nothing as they broke apart and hunk pulled out a huge packed bag. Lance looked quizzically at him.  
“Oh I always keep a bag for emergencies. After having to put up with space gloup for all that time I figured I’d want to be prepared if I ever needed to go back into space” Hunk chuckled pulling out a smaller bag of his clothes. Veronica handed Lance one of his bags before greeting Hunk. As the three walked in Lance was tackled by Pidge.  
“Lance!” She smiled holding him tightly. And he hugged her back he was so happy to be back with his best mates.  
“Matt is preparing a jump hole for us. Shiro got here about 20 minuets ago. But…” Pidge looked a bit off kilter.  
“But?”  
“Adam’s here. Its his ship I managed to persuade him to let us use it. Shiro has been quiet. And Curtis left the moment he saw Adam.” Pidge frowned.  
“Don’t worry Pidge. I’ll chat to adam” Veronica smiled at her.  
“Hey, aren’t you guys forgetting me?” Hunk pouted and Pidge’s smile returned moving to envelop the big guy in a hug. Then they all moved to the hangar where Adam was preparing the ship and Shiro was stood on call with Kolivan. Veronica approached Adam and the rest walked up to Shiro.  
“Thanks Kolivan. We should be there within the next Varga. Contact us when they’ve returned. I’ll send through the ships info for you when we’re aboard.” Shiro finished the call before turning to the other’s and they all hugged together.  
“Acxa and the other should be back at the Mamora base in about 2 doboushers.” We’ll get there after they return but they’ve also gone to see if there is any footage available at the base to find out what happened.” Shiro informs the group as they move towards the ship. Veronica and Adam turned to them and Shiro tensed. As did Adam.  
“Adam- “  
“Understand this Takashi. I want my ship back in one piece and with the five of you on board.” Adam interrupted.  
“The five?” Hunk questioned.  
“Including Keith.” Adam explained. “Look I told Keith to follow his instincts but not to get himself in trouble. I want to give him a piece of my mind when he gets back here.” Adam tried to sound playful, but it was evident to everyone that he felt some guilt.  
“We will.” Lance spoke up.  
“Adam- “Shiro tried again.  
“Takashi. You’d better get going.” Adam shut him down and left the hangar. Veronica sighed.  
“Shiro Don’t worry. You and he can talk when you guys get back.” Veronica gave his shoulder a pat. But you'd better head out if you lot want to get to Keith.”  
Shiro gave a nod as he, Hunk and Lance went into the cargo hold to drop their thing as Pidge got the ship started. After the taking off and doing the space jump the ship fell quiet. Everyone was undoubtedly tired. After all it was the middle of the night Hunk was the first to fall asleep. Pidge sat with a device that’s gentle glow lit up her face softly. Shiro was sat up front with lance staring at the blackness of space.  
Shiro was focused on the instruments of the ship but once he’d sent his message to Kolivan. He put the ship on its auto control before sitting back with a heavy sigh. A sigh that caught Lance’s attention.  
“Everything okay Shiro?” He asks softly causing the other to let out a soft sigh.  
“Lance. It’s me who should be asking you if you’re alright. It can’t have been easy seeing what you did” Shiro looked over to him and lance lowered his gaze.  
“I… I guess so but like. You’re closer to Keith than I am. It must be hard for you.”  
“Lance. If anything I think you’ve become closer to him. After all he wanted to talk to you didn’t, he?” Shiro’s gaze is soft as he looks over to lance. Who just turns his head away faking a yawn.  
“What would I know? He didn’t even tell me he had a boyfriend. But I’m kind of tired Shiro. I’m gonna try and get some sleep before we get there.” Lance murmurs quietly as he shuts his eyes.  
As lance’s eyes shut, he fell asleep once again dreaming from Keith perspective. It was from the past. He was pacing around in his room muttering to himself.  
\--- “Just do it. Tell him.” He murmured stopping and sitting on his bed with a sigh. Giving up on his idea. Lance could tell it was to do with him, but his thoughts were all jumbled. It felt like he was either going to tell him something or propose an idea. But his communicator went off and It was the face of Regris.  
“Keith” Regris smiled at him. But Keith just kept a straight face.  
“What can I do for you Regris?” he asks and Regris sighed.  
“Still haven’t told him?”  
“No. I just. Can’t.” Keith sighed and Regris smiled.  
“Keith you don’t have to tell him. But you know instead of looming in that bubble why don’t you just come and work with me in the blades. Come somewhere where…you’re really appreciated.” Regris gave Keith a hopeful look.  
Lance could feel the conflict in Keith as he looked to the door of his room.  
“Yeah…Maybe you’re right. Tell Kolivan I’m signing up. I’ll tell the team when everything is in place.” Keith sighed hanging up the call and falling back onto the small bunk.  
\--- Lance woke to Shiro shaking him softly.  
“Lance we’re here” He smiled softly, as lance sat more upright and stretched. With a small yawn.  
“Where’s the others?”  
“Just grabbing their stuff come on the word is Krolia has started work on retrieving the footage from the base.”  
Shiro leaves to grab his things and lance gets up looking out at the Mamora base. Flights were coming and going every few seconds. Their numbers had grown so much thanks to Keith. He’d insisted that the group needed to include more half species.  
Lance didn’t Watch for too long moving to grab his bags as the team was greeted by Acxa and Zethrid. Both looked surprised to see lance giving each other a look. The girls took to team to their room to drop off their things before everyone went to a large computer room where both Krolia and Kolivan were staring at some footage both with serious expressions.  
“Kolivan, Krolia” Shiro greeted and they turned.  
“Shiro. It’s good to see you again.” Krolia spoke first. “I’m sorry that it’s not on better circumstances. We’ve managed to recover the footage from the base and it’s. Well it’s not what we expected.” Korolia looked concerned. And the team exchanged a look.  
“From the footage we've found that one of Haggar’s old witches has began genetic experimentation. We’ve lost several members under infiltration. The last was Regris.” Krolia looks to Shiro but Lance moved away to stand by Kolivan who was still watching the footage. Lance could see this huge beast laying on the floor leg cut but starting to grow back and Keith. Keith’s suit looked wrecked. He was bleeding profusely and still he charged at the beast. Jumping and aiming to the beast’s chest earning more horrible gouges to his body before the blade pierced its chest. But what happened next made Lance’s heart sink. The Creature changed. Into none other than Regris. Making lance gasp.  
He turned to Kolivan and demanded to see Keith. The conversation behind them stopped.  
“Lance?” Shiro looked to him.  
“Krolia why don’t you tell them everything?” Lance stared at her.  
“Lance…” She hesitated.  
“Don’t, Keith needed backup. You’re his mother why didn’t you go with him. Now he’s in a bloody pod nearly dead and is going to wake up with the knowledge that he killed Regris.” Lance scowled. He was burning with anger but also guilt he Knew if he’d been there Keith wouldn’t be in such a bad way.  
“What?” Shiro looked between them.  
“Lance” Acxa butted in. “Come with me.” She looked at him with a mixed expression.  
Lance sighed but he needed to walk out and so he followed her. The voices of Shiro and the others confronting Krolia grew behind them.  
He and Acxa walked for a while in silence. Lance trying to figure out what to say or do.  
Acxa opened a door to the pod room where only one was in use. Keith. Lance rushed over looking at him. Pressing his hand to the side. Whispering an I’m sorry.  
“Lance.” Acxa spoke gently. “It’s not your fault.” She sighed.  
Lance turned to her fists clenched. But the look on Acxa’s face made him stop. She looked at Keith with a deep sadness.  
“I should have gone after him. Someone should have but Kolivan refused. Because Keith Insisted that he didn’t want to risk more members. But I tried to persuade him to let me go with him. I wouldn’t have anything if it wasn’t for him.” Acxa sighed.  
“But...” Lance started but no sentence would form.  
The two stood in the pod bay quietly both looking guilty from their silence and inability to look at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are finally an update or should I say double update cause this was uploaded with a re write of the first chapter. Turn of events I would say😅  
> And admittedly I feel a bit like an evil writer sat at a computer desk twisting his hands with glee as the plot thickens.
> 
> Anywho hope you enjoyed feel free to follow my twitter I'm becoming more lively on it now @dannie86126824  
> It has some little ideas and things and I welcome a chat so don't be afraid to slide into my dms 😁
> 
> Also feedback on this story would be greatly appreciated 🙏 thank you


	3. Lance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance meets Allura again. And Keith. He's alive but it looks like there's more to his situation...

Everyone started to help on the Mamora base over the next few days. Hunk happily took his place in the kitchen helping put together food packs and preparing the meals for the on base members. Pidge was in the labs working on the body of Regris which had also been recovered trying to find out what had been done to him. Shiro was helping out Krolia and Kolivan with planning missions. And Lance after the first day he was forced out from the pod bay. He decided to go do some training. Thankfully the blade also had guns now. So he could practice just to keep his mind away from things. His dreams had stopped after they arrived. So he was able to sleep more. But at the same time he couldn’t because of Keith.

After the first week Lance grew impatient and was trying to get back into the pod bay when Acxa invited him out on a day mission to a nearby planet. It was only a check in to see if they needed more support so it wouldn’t be risky and shouldn’t take long. Lance agreed hoping maybe it would make him more at ease. He’d made Shiro contact his parents to make sure they knew things were alright.  
The trip to the planet was short with Acxa Ezor and Zethrid. The girls were quiet on the way and when the team arrived to greet the leaders of the planet Lance was instantly recognized. The planet was starting to thrive an in honor of lances visit they decided to hold a feast. Everything was going well until a woman approached him in their equivalent of a ballroom.

“So Lance tell me how your dreams have been of late?” The female spoke smiling up at lance innocently.

“My what?” Lance swallowed nervously, letting out a small feigned laugh.

“Your dreams.” She repeats taking a sip of her drink.

“I don’t Know what you’re talking about. Who are you?” Lance huffed.

“Me. I’m the reader for this city. If it weren't for you I could have died during the Galra rule.” She sighed and lance noticed her writs of sorts bore horrid scars. “You freed me from my cell. I doubt you'd remember I was grey back then. She let out a soft laugh.   
It took a moment but then the memory came to him. Keith had led the run in to the cave where several of the city’s readers were kept. Keith made quick work of the sentries as Lance unlocked the make do cells. Once they were all out Keith took the front path leading them out, but one had gotten lost. Lance had just gotten to her before she could be attacked by 2 more sentries shooting them down. Helping her then find the way out.

“Clarice?” Lance looked at her and her skin turned a brighter pink. 

“You remember,” “she beamed. “Well. Lance, I told myself if I ever got the chance to see you again. I'd repay the favor of you helping me. Would you accept my offer to do you a sitting?” She looked to him hopefully and lance sighed. He was curious of her. He knew that her species had the ability of psychic sight. Maybe she could indeed help him. He gave a nod at her and she took his hand leading him away from the party deeper into the building till they entered a small yet comfortable looking room. Almost like a weird fortune tellers’ space on earth. There was some kind of incense burning gently away but it wasn’t something as simple as sandalwood it smelt more like a barren desert earthy smell. A bit… like Keith.  
Clarice invited him to take a seat. And as lance sat, he felt a weight grow in the room.

“I think lance the best thing for me to do is to let you read into things for yourself which means I need to put you in a trance. Since you wouldn’t offer me the truth you need to see the truth for yourself.” Clarice moved and got a small bag of herbs. Pulling one out and offering it to Lance. 

“It’s safe for you to eat. I have worked with some of your kind since the war ended, we ran tests for them to be sure.” She smiles and looks to lance expectantly. He slowly takes the herb smelling it before taking it into his mouth. Earning a nod from Clarice. After which he ended up chewing and everything slowly blurred into a white. A bright white.

“Lance.” A familiar voice called to him making his heart stop.  
As he blinked the white dies down enough to see her. Allura. Lance felt a lump grow in his throat as he looked at her.

“A-Allura?” Lances voice came out as a whisper. To which she smiled softly walking up to him.

“Lance, we need to talk.” She sighs out and they suddenly end up sat on a bench. 

“Why?” Lance manages to stay focused. Despite his heart thudding in his chest.

“Your dreams Lance. Have you been able to recall them?” 

“My… Yes. But I don’t- “

“I sent them to you Lance. I needed you to see through Keith’s eyes. He cares about you Lance. Some might even say that. He likes you.” Allura smiles to herself.

“Wait Keith? No, No, No, No, Keith wouldn’t he can’t that mullet doesn’t like me he likes being in the Blades. Living in space doing things with knives. He doesn’t like me.” Lance threw his hands around in a defensive manner.

“Lance.” Allura laughed. “Why can’t you see it. Besides. Remember when you told me how you loved me? How you never knew what love was before you fell with me?” Allura gently placed her hand on lance’s thigh. Earning a small gulp from him and a small nod of his head.

“Well. I know that I wasn’t the first person for you to fall for. You Like Keith just as much as he does you.” She presses gently.

“No, I don’t he’s Keith. I don’t like him.” Lance shakes his head firmly but there was no certainty in his voice. Allura rolled her eyes.

“Lance. I’m not telling you this to make you feel guilty. I’m telling you because I want you to be happy.”

“But I am.” Lance breathes out but it was soft and with little conviction.

“No Lance. You’re not. You haven’t truly been happy since I left. And you’ve been wasting away on that farm. You still have so much to give Lance. Not to the universe but to yourself and someone you love.” Allura looked at him her blue eyes big with sadness. Lance swallowed.

“I can’t Allura.” He whispered looking away from her. “Keith and I are in different worlds. It won’t happen even if you want it to.”

“Lance.” Allura stands up. “Keith has always been there for you. Supported you protected you. And soon. Soon he’s going to need you. Even though he won’t say it. Because Lance someone’s returning. And when they do. He’ll need someone more than ever. Don’t let him be alone.” Allura sighs and moves away starting to fade into the white light.

“Allura? Allura!” Lance yelled but soon things were getting dark. And his eyes opened to Clarice's room. She was making a hot drink as he came back to himself.

“Allura… “Lance whispered. The whisper was enough to catch Clarice's attention.

“Back with me I see. I made some Juojuo would you like- “

Lance stood up shaking his head as he walked out of her room without a word. Wondering through the building back to the celebration of his visit. Ezor and Zethrid were with the leader making jokes but Acxa was nowhere to be seen. Lance decided he’d go look for her. And found her outside on her communicator.

“Of course Shiro. We’ll say our farewell and be there within the next dobosher.” Acxa then cut the communication and turned to Lance.

“Keith is about ready to come out from the pod. Shiro thought you’d want to be there when he got out, so we’d better say our farewells.” 

Lance blanked before nodding. The thought of seeing Keith alive and breathing again made him feel much better. So the pair went off to grab Ezor and Zethrid. Making their excuses to leave not before lance got enveloped in a hug by the leader of the people.

“Paladin Lance. I thank you for all you’ve done to help bring our universe to the years of peace and I hope that you know you will always be welcome as guest of honor here.”  
Lance smiled awkwardly and nodded his head saying a farewell as the team then left back to the Mamora base. When he got there they were greeted by the others before Heading to the med bay. Shiro placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. 

“Told you he was going to be alright.” He whispered to lance with a small smile.  
The 6 of them stood around Keith’s pod as Pidge and Krolia did the final checks ready to release Keith from it. And as it opened Keith gasped out a whisper.

“Regris…” Before stumbling forward only for Lance to catch him in order to stop him falling over.

“Hey easy samurai.” Lance chuckled Holding Keith steady. While Krolia and Pidge started murmuring over the scans from the pod in the corner.  
Keith gripped Lance’s arms as his mind came back into focus. His eyes falling on those ocean blue ones that still made his heart skip a beat.

“Lance?” Keith muttered looking at him with confusion, but he didn’t get any time to say much else before he groaned out in agony his weight bearing down on Lance as Keith chest pounded for all the wrong reasons. Pidge was first to act moving quickly grabbing a needle and quickly injecting an orange fluid into his neck. Allowing Keith to stabilize.   
Keith let out several heavy pants. As everyone looked confused, bar Pidge and Krolia who gave Keith a stern unimpressed stare.

“Oh stop…” Keith groans. Lifting his head to look at them.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Krolia was almost growling at Keith as lance looked perplexed still holding Keith up.

“Why don’t we just calm down. Keith still needs to rest.” Shiro stepped in and looked at Krolia with a calm steely gaze.

“Whatever the problem is we can discuss it after. Lance take Keith to his room. He’s going to need a hand.” Shiro nods in Lances direction. Lance doesn’t wait for the retaliation from Krolia as Keith was already trying to take a few wobbly steps away. Lance helped him through the base as Keith found his feet. Relying less and less on lance until they got to his room. Keith hesitated at the door. Long enough for lance to take notice.

“Keith? Is everything- “

“I can’t go in.” Keith spoke quietly his voice raspy and dry.

“Sure you can.”

“No. don’t… please don’t make me go in there.” Keith’s voice wavered as his eyes clamped shut. His chest tightening along with the tremble on his lips. Even stood at the door he could smell Regris’ scent faint though it may be. Lance bit his lip softly.

“Okay don’t worry… we can go to my room it’s not too far think you can manage?” Lance looked down at Keith with a silently worried expression. Keith just nodded leaning on lance a little more. 

“You’ll have to grab my med kit...” Keith sighed out pressing the door open. “Its under my bed. Ill need another dose in an hour so you'd better grab it just in case.” Keith groaned pulling back from lance leaning against the wall of the corridor trying to center himself. The smell of Regris’ presence lingered out through the now open door. Lance looked a little perplexed but went into the room fetching a small grey box. Peaking into it to see more syringes filled with the same orange fluid Pidge had injected him with in the pod bay. He decided not to ask and helped Keith back to his room. Where Keith passed out on his bed.  
Lance sat on the small sofa in his quarters the box of med's on his lap. He was nervous, but Keith was sleeping so peacefully. His face framed gently by his hair. Lance was tempted to run his hands through it. But he refused. He didn’t like Keith in that way. Honestly. Besides this was hardly the right time even by his goof off standards.  
Pidge was the first to show up at his door half an hour after they had left the bay.

“Lance?” She knocked before pressing the panel. She had a small bag with her.

“Pidge.” He smiled at her.

“I’ve brought some more of that stuff I Injected Keith with.” She sighs putting her little bag on the table. Lance got up and peered into it. Sighing before realizing they were the same things that Keith’s med box contained.

“He’s been treating himself for a while…” Lance sighs opening the box for Pidge to see and her face dropped. Looking over to where Keith was. “Pidge what’s wrong with him?” Lance breathed out slowly his voice quiet.

“Well… From the scans we’ve found- “

“That I have an adrenaline release problem. That causes havoc with my heart.” Keith’s voice made the pair of them jump turning to face him. He was sat up on the bed slouching a little and still looked groggy. 

Pidge glared at him but there wasn’t much to it. Too much concern laid behind her eyes for it to have that sting.

“Keith why didn’t you tell us? Or me. You know I could help. These med's won’t continue to be effective over time.” Pidge sighed.

“I know. Look at my ones.” Keith yawned. And As Pidge checked she saw the dosage was five times higher than the one she’d administered. Before she could speak though Keith was grabbing one and injecting himself with barely a reaction at all. Keith didn’t have the energy to argue or defend himself.

“I didn’t want anyone to know I was managing fine on my own. I know when to take them when not to how much to take. How to tell when a hit is coming. I’m fine.” Is all he said before he stood with a slight stumble. Lance went to catch him, but Keith waved him away.   
“Thanks Lance but I’m going to head to my room.” Keith made a grab for his meds, but lance snatched them.

“No. You’re staying where I can keep an eye on you. Keith you’ve been in that pod for over a week. That’s not good for anyone.” Lance spoke half angrily but half worriedly too. Keith only groaned.  
“Lance give me my meds. I need to go change.” Keith glared defensive daggers in his eyes. Lance didn’t bend though. Instead he pulled one syringe out of the box handing it to Keith. “Go change. But then your coming back to me- uh my room so that I can keep an eye on you.” Lance blushed softly at the way his tone became possessive even Pidge raised a brow, but Keith was oblivious. Snatching the syringe with a scowl.

“Fine.” He huffed before leaving the room.

Pidge turned to lance with that smirk of trouble. 

“Don’t you start. I just want to make sure he’s looking after himself as it’s a fact he hasn’t been at least for a while.” Lance threw at her quickly hoping to avoid the teasing.

“Oh sure. I guess I’ll have to leave so you can look after him. Alone.” She winked and lance nudged her only to earn an elbow in the ribs.

“Krolia, Kolivan and Shiro are having a meeting. About what they think is best for Keith. I’ve suggested he come home with us for a while. That way I can try and come up with something for him to better manage his condition. Plus Krolia is pretty mad that he kept it secret.” Lance frowned.

“I don’t think he’s going to come back to earth so willingly this time.” Lance sighed.

“He won’t have a choice. I’ll sedate him if I have to.” Pidge joked and lance chuckled.

“I can picture it. You chasing Keith round with a sedative gun” He laughed as did Pidge.

“I’m going to take a look at some of the test results from Regris. We need to know what that witch did to him. Hopefully then we can come up with a cure to stop anyone else succumbing to the same thing.” Pidge sighed leaving the bag on the small table. “Hunk will stop by later with a food pack for you and Keith. It was quite amusing seeing him boss around the guys in the kitchen.” She smiles before heading out of Lances room. 

Lance sighed to himself moving to hide the med box as he waited for Keith to come back. 20 minuets passed and just as lance decided to go look for him Keith showed up in his casual outfit. Still looking dreadful and unhappy about being forced to come back to lances room. He moved in and sat on his bed with a sigh. The silence was defining after that.

“You know you guys didn’t need to come out here” Keith spoke. Making Lance turn to him with a raised brow.

“Maybe. But if you hadn’t been so wreck less there wouldn’t be a need for us to be here.” Lance retaliated realizing too late how harshly his words came out. Keith didn’t bat an eyelid crossing his arms over his chest his fringe falling over his face more as he just stared at the dark grey walls of the room.  
Thankfully Hunk came in with two trays of food and small bottles of some kind of drink. Placing them down on the bed before picking Keith up to hug him tight. Making Keith get anxious with the attention.

“Keith you’re alive” Hunk held back a sob. Making Keith roll his eyes but gently pat the others back as Lance took a tray sitting on the sofa.

“Yeah buddy. I’m fine.” Keith reassured as Hunk pulled away.  
“Well don’t go doing that to us again young man.” Hunk turned stern and Keith blinked. “Just because your MO is being wreck less doesn’t mean you have to do it to the point of death. Now eat up. Don’t be scared to come ask me if you want something else being in the pod that long would make anyone starving.” Hunk softened giving Keith a caring smile putting him a little at ease. And at the same time his stomach rumbled, and Hunk gave a proud smirk. Keith sat back down reaching for his own tray as Hunk waved goodbye explaining he would come and talk later. Keith smiled softly as he ate Looking over at lance.

“I forgot how much I liked hanging out with everyone.” He admits softly making lance look over at him and smile. His words to allura came to his mind at that time. ‘Keith and I are in different worlds. Lance sighed.

“Guess that means I’m not the only one then” He answers after a moment earning a slight breathy chuckle from Keith.

“Lance. You guys live on the same planet sure. Hunk does is culinary trips, but you get more of a chance to see them than I do.” 

Lance looked away guiltily. It was true, but he’d never really gone out to see any of them especially because he focused on the farm.

“Its easy for you to say that but you could try to see everyone more too you know. I know you only stop at earth every few months or so. But you only ever stay with more. Or occasionally visit Shiro.”  
Keith flinched at Shiro’s name. Sighing.

“Yeah…well that won’t be happening much anymore…” Keith muttered taking a bite out of his food. Lance knew though. Knew what happened and he sighed. He didn’t want to tell Keith of his dreams. It was too weird.

“What do you mean?” He offers instead hoping he sounded legitimate. Keith just sighed shrugging his shoulders.

“It doesn’t matter.”   
Before Lance could add to the conversation a voice came through the speaker system. 

“Keith to report to Krolia and Kolivan in the next Change over please.” And Keith groaned. Lance however chuckled at his expression he looked like a guilty kid who knew he was in trouble. Keith just sighed finishing up with his food.

“Guess I should get going or are you going to insist on babysitting me?” Keith stared over to Lance who feigned innocence. 

“Well. I should make sure you don’t go running off.” He teased but Keith didn’t appear to be very amused. A stoic expression pinned firmly to his face.  
Lance however did follow Keith to the meeting and, much to Keith’s own annoyance Lace was welcomed in to hear the verdict.  
The summary? Keith was grounded to earth to stay with Pidge and Shiro. The split care was due to the plan to have a monitoring period for Keith’s condition at Pidge’s Lab. She'd expanded a lot of her studies and was perhaps now far outreaching the knowledge of her brother and father. But Shiro’s face told lance there was a strong possibility that he might be asked to take Keith in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally done an update. It's only been like month since the last one aha. I know and I'm sorry!
> 
> So what do we think Lance meeting Allura huh? I know it was a bit rushed but Allura didn't want to put up with the guys excuses. An Keith geeze the guy really doesn't do all that well by himself. Plus I'm totally not projecting myself a lil bit into Keith nope never aha.
> 
> As always Please leave your thoughts in the comments and don't forget to click the like button even if you may have done it before aha. Stay safe ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this first part. I hope to keep on updating this as often as possible. any thoughts please do share with me or on my twitter @Dannie86126824  
> (I also plan on poting my updates on twitter so give me a follow to know when that happens)


End file.
